Daisuke X Satoshi
by Evangeliene-senpai
Summary: eek! my first fanfic, pls be nice


DN Angel Yaoi Daisuke Niwa X Satoshi Hiwatari

Daisuke sat on the couch in his room looking unseeingly out the window. He had been out of it all morning, ever since Satoshi told him he loved him. it happened at school, the last day of the school year.

Daisuke stood in the hallway outside his classroom waiting for Riku to come out so they could walk home together. As the door opened he jumped ahead of himself and hugged the first person who came out. "I missed you! did you miss me? did you miss me?"

"good going Dai," chuckled Dark in the back of Daisuke's mind. "i mean i always had my suspicions, but i thought HE would be the first to do anythig"

"wha?" Daisuke looked up to see a slightly blushing Satoshi in his grand embrace. He nearly jumped out of his skin. "ah! uh..... oh!" he let go of Hiwatari and nearly fell backwards. "I'm sorry Satoshi! i...... i thought you were Riku was all" he scratched the back of his head in an attempt to control the embarrassment welling up inside.

"no...um that's quite alright." Hiwatari glanced away unwilling to look Daisuke in the face. Unwilling to show Daisuke that he was completely flustered by the embrace, despite it being an accident. "um.... hey Niwa? can i talk to you for a moment?" his usually cool composed voice slightley trembling as he asked the question.

"huh?" Daisuke stopped for a moment, he had been thinking of ways to tell Riku what happened without completely enraging her. "talk? oh, sure"

"ahem" Riku scoffed. "Niwa? aren't you going to walk me home to day? its the last day of school before summer break. im going to be gone all summer. don't you wanna spend time with me?"

"yes! of course Riku, i do want to hang out with you, ill come over to your house today, ill even bring Width with me. ok? i just have to talk to Satoshi for a little while. ill meet u later ok?" his last sentence faded into the crowd as Hiwatari started pulling Daisuke into a less crowded place to talk things over.

"get ready Dai," scoffed Dark "here it comes ' Niwa, i love you'" he joked. "why don't you just give in huh? you've already had dreams of kissing him don't you remember?" he was only joking but Daisuke took it all to seriously.

"DAAARRRKK" Dai complained. "that's not fair...." he could feel his cheeks reddening from just remembering of what he was talking about.

once they were far enough out of the sea of people Hiwatari stoped, a little too fast for Daisuke who in the midst of waging an emotional war with Dark stumbled into Hiwatari. "ah!" Daisuke gasped as he fell into Satoshi. Satoshi blushed, hearing Daisuke utter such an erotic sound got him more hot and bothered than he ever wanted to be in a public place. He had to get a hold of himself... he had to ..... had to....

"Niwa." he breathed in Daisuke's ear.

the suddenness of hearing such a low erotic version of his name being spoken directly in his ear made Daisuke look up abruptly, locking himself in a sapphire gaze.

"Niwa i..." an ache began to grow as he watched Daisuke with his huge maroon eyes pleading with him.

Daisuke couldn't tear his eyes away. " yes?" his impatience to hear Satoshi's question only drew the process out longer.

"N-Niwa, i.... " he couldn't quite get the words out. the words he had wanted to say from the verry beginning, the words that tormented him in his dreams, haunted him in his daydreams and caused Crad to come out every time he thought about Daisuke. "i..... " he mouthed the last 'love you' before he brought himself closer to Daisuke's parted lips. if he couldn't say it, he was going to get the message across somehow.

"wholy shit!" Dark turned 7 shades of red before receding to the depths of Daisuke's subconscious.

Niwa stood there draped against Hiwatari engulfed in a passionate kiss that shook him to the core. he couldn't, wouldn't move. He didn't have the strength, or resolve to move away.

gasping for air Hiwatari reluctantly let Daisuke slump away from him only enough so he could whisper softly in his ear. "i love you, i always have" he practically breathed the words on Daisuke's neck. Dai could feel his face flush as Hiwatari said the words over and over as if to exemplify their meaning, as if to make it seem like that's the only thing in the world he had ever known was to love and be loved by Daisuke.

"Satoshi, ..I-I..." Daisuke could barely whisper before he fell into an almost comatose state.

* * *

when he woke up the next morning he was alone in his bed, at first the only thing he could remember was the words Hiwatari had burned into his Consciousness:

"i love you"

he blushed and covered his head in the blanket. "you can hide your face, but you cant hide your pervy little thoughts from me. you wanted him to say it and you know it." Dark stated a-matter-o-factually. "in fact i was a little surprised, i thought you really liked Riku. i wonder what she'll say when she finds out..."

"ugh, DAAAARK! stop that," Niwa complained. as he reluctantly left the comfort of his bed to take up perch on his window seat couch.

and that brings us back to where we were first...

Daisuke heaved a huge sigh, he had so much to think over; what would he say to Riku? What would he say in response to Hiwatari? Why hadn't he stopped Hiwatari? was it realy because he liked him? did he really like Riku? of course he did! did? dose! "dose?"

"Daikie, someones here for you." his mom called up.

before Daisuke could even collect his thoughts enough to properly greet his guest. Hiwatari appeared in the doorway just in time to catch Daisuke as he tripped over his own pajama pants leg. "ah! Niwa! are you alright?"

the sudden skin on skin contact sent Daisuke's head into a tailspin. "um..... Hiwatari.... i, about yesterday....i" he couldn't get his words to come out yet, but then again he really didn't know what exactly to say. so he said what he knew in his heart to be true, even if his conscious mind had not acknowledged the fact. " I-i love you" he breathed as he stretched on his tip-toes to drag Satoshi into a deep kiss.

Satoshi reached behind him and pulled the door shut. his mind raced to keep up with his hands which seemed at this very moment to have a mind of their own, tracing Dai's jawline with a featherlight touch causing Daisuke to gasp a moan as his tongue wrapped around Satoshi's once more before their mouths parted. He pushed against Dai moving him closer to the couch. his hands moved to pull Niwa's shirt off exposing his white skin enveloping those rosy nipples Hiwatari had only dreamed of seeing... he slowly brought his head down kissing the length of Dai's neck, causing gasping sighs and moans to come from deep in Niwa's throught.

Daisuke arched his back as Satoshi kissed his collar bone, moving his way down to encase Niwa's right nipple. Dai blushed, never before had he felt such sensations, it was driving his mind crazy, he wanted to do something to, he wanted Hiwatari to feel the same sensations he did. He wanted Hiwatari to ache the same way he was. They backed all the way into the couch Satoshi thrusting his leg in between Dai's in order to part them. Dai fumbled with Hiwatari's shirt buttons trying to do anything, anything to help. It wasn't that he wasn't trying, it was just that his fingers didn't work quite right, not while Hiwatari was slowly making his way down Daiuke's chest. He gave up using his hands and used his teeth. Satoshi exclaimed in ecstasy as Dai fitted the first button through its corresponding hole using his tongue slightly brushing Satoshi's skin.

Satoshi sighed and pushed Daisuke away pining him to the couch with his hands above his head. "come now Niwa" he scolded "what kind of Seme would i be if i let you do any work?" using his free hand he caressed the growing mound in Daisuke's shaft. Dai moaned as Hiwatari unzipped his pants pushing them off grabbing his boxers with them. He held Dai down admiring his naked body hot and bothered by every touch. He let go of Dai's hands flitting them down Dai's chest where they came to rest on his hardness. He grasped the whole of it slowly moving his hand up and down. Daisuke gasped and covered his mouth, Moans he couldn't recognize as his own rose from him in waves.

Hiwatari chuckled low in his thought, "Dai, have you been anticipating this?" he took Daisuke into his mouth, licking the tip before sucking on the length.

Niwa's back arched up to meet Satoshi, he couldn't move let alone speak, the sensations were too much for him.

Satoshi undid his own pants letting them drop around his knees. he moved one hand from Dai's shaft to his ass, finding the hole and shoving a finger in Caressing, manipulating, opening.

Daisuke relished the feeling as Satoshi penetrated him one finger at first then after a lusty demand of "more" from Dai, two stretching Daisuke.

"Niwa, i don't think i can wait..." Satoshi breathed as Dai rolled away from him. "whats wrong?"

Dai couldn't speak, he got off the couch and fell on the floor ass in the air in front of Satoshi, his hands underneath himself, as he looked back at Hiwatari his eyes pleading he said " i-i don't think i can wait either"

Satoshi penetrated Daisuke without further thought, ' damn you for being so sexy Niwa' A gasp of pain shot trough the room as Satoshi entered Dai. Hiwatari instantly froze unable to move for fear of hurting Dai further. "Niwa? are you alright?"

It took a few seconds for Daisuke to calm down, the fact was that Satoshi was just so damn big. After he relaxed a little he nodded, " please" he pleaded " don't stop"

Hiwatari could feel his control slipping away as he pounded into Daisuke, with each thrust he .forced himself deeper and, when he thought he couldn't go any deeper he moved faster swept away in the waves of pure heat. Hearing Daisuke egg him on with moans and lustful pleadings for more only made him lose control even more. he stroked Daisuke as he pounded into him, matching the movements as Daisuke screamed in ecstasy. He came on Satoshi's hand and on the floor the. the mere sight of it drove Satoshi to the brink.

Dai could feel it coming on "come,......... come inside me" he looked back at Satoshi as he came filling Daisuke even more.

Hiwatari turned Daisuke around and pulled him up close to his chest. "i love you Niwa" he breathed in a ragged voice.

" i love you too..." Dai sighed on Hiwatari's chest. this was bliss.


End file.
